


【toruka】被剧透（2018年联文）

by Anochii



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Toruka - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anochii/pseuds/Anochii
Kudos: 3





	【toruka】被剧透（2018年联文）

（神烦三十题7）

＞＞＞

真是理想中的假日。

黏糊糊的泡个热水澡，拿上两罐啤酒，与自己可爱的恋人裹着小毯子依偎在沙发的角落，看着下午精心挑选的电影，度过一个愉快温馨的夜晚。

＞＞＞

假的。

都是假的。

山下亨暂停了电影，站起来猛灌了两口啤酒。  
他现在没什么心情看电影了，他现在只想着怎么样才能让他身旁的这个小个子把嘴巴闭上，安安稳稳的待在他身边跟他看完一部电影。

“诶！toru你怎么暂停了！”

“我……去阳台抽根烟。”

“等等！我刚才还没说完！”

缩在被子里的小个子着急了，赶紧钻出来，跻拉着拖鞋追着男人到了阳台。

虽然说春天要到了，但风还是吹得手脚冰凉。森内贵宽缩了缩脖子，往山下亨身边靠。

“你听我说！我早就知道刚刚那个电影是什么结局了！那个女主跟男主到最后没在一起，因为他们在那个地方错过了！你知道他们怎么错过的吗？因为他们……”

看吧。

山下•心真的好累•亨今天看电影又又又被剧透了。

比自己矮了半个头的恋人顶着乱糟糟的卷毛手舞足蹈的就着这电影情节讲个没完。山下亨拖着下巴深吸了一口烟，目光呆滞的看向远方，尝试将恋人说的话阻隔在耳外。

……

“toru——你又不听我说话对不对！你总是这样！”

森内贵宽絮絮叨叨的讲完，发现山下亨一副心不在焉，根本没听进去的样子，皱着好看的眉头，拳头不轻不重的锤了一下他结实的胳膊，带着怒气的上目线直勾勾地盯着他。

嘿可爱。

山下亨连忙把烟捻灭，伸出手揽住森内贵宽的肩膀，让他更靠近一些，用脸颊贴了贴他的额头，哄着他。

“好啦，在听着呢。好冷啊，走了走了，睡觉了好吧。”

“可是电影还没看完……”

“已经不早了，我好困，不想看了，去睡觉吧。”

被自己的恋人从头到尾剧透完的山下亨决定放弃继续一起看电影。

“啊……那好吧。”

＞＞＞

森内贵宽从以前就有这个毛病。

看电影的时候话特别多。

要不是直接说出结局，要不就是猜测结局，反正就一定要把结局先说出来。

并且很失控。

这是乐队的成员们和身边的朋友们都知道的。

记得当时国外的巡演期间，休息中的四个人挤在大巴里准备看一部悬疑电影。

影片刚开始十五分钟，就听见森内贵宽很是兴奋的声音。

“啊！这个电影啊！我看过的！”

不妙了。

三个人同时伸出手要捂住主唱的嘴，只听他用更响亮的声音说道，

“杀人凶手就是这个人嘛！”

可恶啊，还是晚了一步。

大家瞬间没了看电影的兴致，各自起身离开，只留下主唱坐在中间一脸无辜。

“诶？怎么都不看了？这个电影很好看的！那我给你们说说剧情吧？……”

＞＞＞

森内贵宽又在看电影的时候说个不停了。

这次山下亨特意选了部再三确认森内贵宽没看过并且剧情波折的电影。

这样他不会猜结局了对吧！

这样他就能被剧情所吸引了对吧！

这样他们就能安安静静地看完电影了对吧！

…………

“我能猜到结局哦！按照这种走向，这个人先是…………然后…………最后这个人肯定是死掉了！对吧toru？”

“……”

“这部电影真不错呢！有点难猜到结局！不过以我的经验分析一定是我说的那样！”

“……”

又开始了。

“诶诶诶你知道为什么吗？因为我猜他……”

…………

山下亨觉得他不能再忍下去了，他应该采取点措施解决问题了。

他抓着森内贵宽挥舞的手，把人向自己拉近，低头吻住那张喋喋不休的嘴，顺势把人摁倒在沙发上。山下亨把森内贵宽的手腕抓的死死的，不顾他的反抗用舌头撬开双唇后伸入口腔中搅动，空出的一只手在腰际游走。男人的手掌有些粗糙，森内贵宽感到有些不自在的挣扎着，直到一不小心咬破到了山下亨的嘴唇，这吻总算结束。

“要干什么？！”

山下亨舔了舔被咬得有些刺痛的嘴唇，凑近森内贵宽的耳旁，低声说道：

“你不是很会猜吗？猜猜我要做什么？”

“你他妈……不就是做爱吗！”

男人轻佻的在森内贵宽耳边吹了声口哨，继续说：

“很容易吧？那你再猜猜看，接下来我要摸你哪里？”

男人把森内贵宽的T恤撩起来，宽大的手掌从起伏胸口开始移动。

指尖划过因冷空气而激得挺立的乳尖，恶作剧的用指甲刮蹭了几下。

“是这里呢？”

又抚过腰侧向下在大腿根部内侧细嫩的肌肤上摩挲。

“是这里呢？”

然后往上将已经有了反应的下体隔着宽松的运动裤握住。

“还是……这里呢？”

太羞耻了。

山下亨的手已经离开了森内贵宽的身体，跨坐在森内贵宽的身上打趣地看着他。

森内贵宽觉得自己的脸一定红透了，浑身燥得快要烧起来，下面也在一点点胀大。

“山下亨就是行走的春药”这种比喻他确确实实体会到了。

他犹豫了一下，撑起身子，将自己的脸捂进男人的颈窝，拉起对方的手慢慢放在自己挺立的下体上。

“toru……”

“恭喜你，猜对了。”

＞＞＞

今天与恋人一起看电影的山下亨又又又又又被剧透了。

他的恋人还是无法控制自己想要说出结局的欲望。

山下亨盯着恋人在抬手时从卫衣的领口露出来的上次留下的吻痕走神。

不过这个措施还是有点成效的。

至少在自己把影片暂停后他会暂时停止剧透的行为。

山下亨这样想。

可能是措施的力度不够大，导致问题还没有完全解决。

下次再加大点力度大概就会有更好的效果了吧。

-end-

2018.2


End file.
